Watch your partying, Mione!
by Prongs85
Summary: Hermione gets a job at the Ministry, and is invited to a party for the new employees. But there's something fishy about that party, and Harry knows it...please if you read leave me a review!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, HBP would have been different if I did.

**A/N: **Just a smutty little thing that popped in my mind.

**Watch Your Partying, Mione!**

Hermione Granger was a bright witch. She had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with top marks, the best in a century, more or less.

She was also Harry Potter's best friend, along with Ronald Weasley. Now, however, it had been four years she did not see them.

She had gone in the U.S.A. after Hogwarts to attend the Magical University of Miami, and she was finally back, having graduated from there too.

She had gone first thing to meet her old friends, and could not believe how handsome Harry had become. One of the reasons she left for America was to try and get over her love for the boy, but she had found herself staring at pictures of him every free moment she had.

Of course she had dated there, but the blokes she went out with were nothing if compared to him.

Now, he was even better.

However, she had bettered lots too, trusting Harry's opinion.

Which, actually, was a bit biased by the fact that she was his secret love. And now that she was back, he planned to tell her exactly that.

Not immediately of course. But after they caught up for some time, he would do it.

"So, Hermione. What are you going to do now that you're back in England?" Harry asked while they were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for their orders to arrive.

"Well, I plan to find a good job, something I can be proud of, and eventually to create myself a family" she said. "Possibly with you" she added in her head.

"I'm sure some lucky bloke is going to be head over heels for you pretty soon, so I think you'll be able to build yourself quite a nice family" he said, "And I hope to be that bloke" he thought.

Then they went for a walk in Hyde Park, and finally he told her she had been invited to have dinner at the Burrow.

She gladly accepted, and they Apparated there.

"Hermione, dear!" Molly welcomed her in a crushing hug.

"Mum, she needs to breathe, you know" Ginny said coming into the room. "Feels good to see you again, Hermione" the redhead added then, going to hug her herself.

"So, how are things going with Draco?" Hermione asked. The youngest Weasley had hooked up with the Slytherin boy in Harry's seventh year, after that the blonde had proved where his loyalties lay killing his own father and Dolohov who was threatening Hermione again, to finish what he ahd started in the Department of Mysteries.

"We're going to get married" the redhead said, showing her the ring on her finger.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Gin. I'm so happy for you" Hermione said, hugging her again.

"Well, you should be happy for me too, Granger"

Hermione turned to see Draco staying on the doorway, a Butterbeer in his hands.

"Of course I'm, Drake" she said, calling him the nickname Ginny used for him in their private encounters.

Both blushed deep red.

"How do you know?" he managed to ask.

"I'm not the brightest witch of our age for nothing, Drake" she said, leaving the two lovers alone.

She went outside to catch some fresh air.

"You're really gorgeous, you know" Harry said, coming up behind her and offering her a Butterbeer, that she gladly accepted.

She blushed. "Smooth talker"

"No, really. I like how your hair has taken this colour, almost like ancient gold. It must have been the sun"

"Yeah, it tends to do that" she said nervously while he caressed her hair.

"And you're tan too. That adds a soft glow to your skin, you know"

She could not take it anymore. Probably he wasn't doing it on purpose, but he was driving her mad.

So she turned, smiled at him and left.

He sighed.

"Maybe I was a bit too forward. She's come back just today, after all. Or maybe she simply does not appreciate my flirting with her, as she does not fancy me back"

"Bullocks"

He turned hastily, just to find Fleur behind him.

"I've zeen how ze looks at you, 'Arry. And, being in luv myself, and being a girl, I shall knov if ze is or not"

"I simply don't know, Fleur" he sighed.

"Give her time, 'Arry. Just give her time to be around you again" the French witch said, entering the house again.

And time he gave her.

He would send her an owl now and then, and they would meet with Ron and Ginny and some others for dinner, or just the three of them for a movie, or things like that.

In the meantime, she searched for a good job, and found one spot in the Ministry that she liked.

So she applied, and with her grades, got the position in the Department for Relationships with Other Magical Beings.

She would have the chance to try and improve how wizards and witches saw Goblins, Centaurs, House-Elves and even Giants and Werewolves. Something she had wanted to do till she founded S.P.E.W. back in Hogwarts.

After signing the contract, she was handed a piece of parchment with an address.

"That is the club where in a week time the Ministry will hold a party for all the new employees" the man in front of her explained.

She nodded, and then went home to owl Harry the news.

He congratulated with her, and then surprised her next day.

He had owled her to meet him and Ron at his flat for a movie, but when she arrived all was quiet, all lights off.

She took her wand, entered cautiously, and switched the light on, just to find herself in front of all her dearest friends and professors.

"Congrats, Hermione" a red and gold banner read in the middle of Harry's living room.

All night they partied, and she thanked him over and over.

When the night was gone, both of them carried Ron back to the Burrow, as he was too pissed to even put two steps in a straight line.

Then he accompanied her home, and kissed her good night just on the angle of her mouth, lingering there maybe a moment too much for a friend. Then, he Disapparated back to his flat.

She remained there, dazed, touching the spot where he had kissed her.

Days passed, and the night of the Ministry party came. She was slightly nervous, and did not know what to dress with, when someone pounded on her door.

She went to open, and it was Harry.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just wanted to wish you a good evening of entertainment" he said, smiling.

She made him enter, and he counselled her on how to dress. The choice fell on a red one who clutched her body perfectly, exalting her curves, with spaghetti straps holding it in place over her shoulders, and a mildly deep V-neck. She then wore her hair in a loose ponytail, with just few tendrils adorning her face, and put some make up on.

"How do I look?"

"Smashing" he said, barely restraining himself from drooling. He then went and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun, and watch your partying, Mione" he said, seriously.

"Oh, come on, Harry. It's just a Ministry party!" she said, smiling at him and grabbing the note with the address, which was to act as Portkey.

He said nothing, just kept looking serious, till she vanished few moments later.

Then, he sighed.

"Let's hope the rumours about these parties are rubbish" he sighed, before heading home.

In the meantime, Hermione landed in front of an elegant building, and walked to enter the small queue.

While waiting for entrance, she looked around, and noticed the sign of the club reading "Merlin's Haven"

"Nice name" she thought.

Soon she passed the note to the two men at the entrance, and was granted access. Upon passing the threshold, she felt a warm feeling spreading through her, and settling for a moment between her legs, but she shrugged it, walking directly to the bar.

She was thirsty.

What she did not know, was that she, as every virgin witch in the club, had been marked by a charm on the doorway, and now the Ministry officers in there could clearly see a red X hanging over her head. Well, over hers and some other witches, too.

"A Butterbeer" she asked the bartender.

"It's on me" she heard a voice from her right, and the man nodded. Then she felt an hand caressing her bum for a moment, and she leaned into the brief touch.

"So, what's your name?" the man who was now sitting near her said.

"I'm Hermione Granger, I just got employed in the Department for Relationships with other Magical Beings"

"Pleased to meet you, Hermione. My name is Alexander Viklus, and I am one of the secretaries of the Minister"

She checked this man out as quietly as she could.

He was tall, broad-shouldered, with just an hint of beard that she found extremely sexy, and he had brown dark hair and blue eyes.

They chitchatted some time, and she felt the warm feeling to her center return, and increase, every moment she passed with him.

"Care for some fresh air?" he asked, and she nodded.

He took her hand and led her out on the balcony.

As soon as they were out of sight, he kissed her hard and she eagerly responded, slipping her tongue into the man's mouth, battling fiercely with his own.

He started groping at her breasts, and she moaned into his mouth, pushing herself more into him.

The man grinned against her lips.

"This smoking hot virgin is all mine" he thought, slipping one hand into her cleavage and pulling her breasts free of her dress, flicking his thumb over her rock hard nipples, then taking one into his mouth.

Still kissing her he slid on hand into her knickers, lifting her dress enough to reach them, and found her cunt dripping wet, and slid one finger inside her.

She moaned harder into his mouth, kissing him even harder.

"Let's go to my place" he breathed into her ear, and she nodded, so with a pop they vanished.

As soon as they got there, he slid her dress down her body, and ripped her panties off of her. Then he admired her in her naked glory.

She ripped his shirt open, and started caressing his chest, licking his nipples. Then she freed his erection, after rubbing her hand on his bulge for a bit, touching herself in the process.

He almost came, so he stopped her, as he wanted to savour the moment he would take her virginity.

He pulled her on top of him, and was ready to slid into her, when the door of the bedroom was blasted away.

One angered wizard was there, on the doorway, his green eyes blazing with raw power and fury.

The other man had not even the time to turn in shock to grab his wand that he found himself pinned to the nearest wall by an overwhelming force.

The other wizard moved into the light of the room, and Hermione gasped, covering herself.

She had never seen Harry Potter that angered, nor she had witnessed such power from him, not even when he vanquished the Dark Lord.

Light in the room kept flickering, while with his outstretched arm Harry kept Alexander pinned to the wall without any trace of effort, magic pouring out of him strongly.

"Dress yourself, Hermione. I'll bring you back home" he said coldly.

She did as he said, and then exited the room.

Once she was out, Harry walked toward the man.

"Try another stunt like this on her and I'll make sure your death is slow and painful. I'm certain you know who I am, and what I've accomplished. Let me tell you I did not feel such anger toward him as I feel right now, and you know how Voldemort ended" he hissed menacingly.

It had been legend, how the Dark Lord had burst in pieces from within, his very soul shattering when Harry had directed toward him one of the most ancient spells ever made, one that no one after Merlin had been able to cast, just after Voldemort had Crucioed Hermione.

Then Harry released the man, and left, leaving him shuddering on the floor, fear clear on his face.

Just outside the room Harry found Hermione, her head hung low as the spell cast on her when she entered the club was broken by the shock of seeing Harry there and that angered.

She remembered everything that had happened that night, and felt ashamed.

"Let's go to your flat" he said coldly, walking past her without even looking at the young woman.

She quietly followed and once outside the house, which had the front door blasted away too, they both Disapparated with a pop.

Once back at her flat, she sat in her living room, silent, while Harry paced in front of her.

Suddenly he spoke.

"Merlin, Hermione. I alerted you to be careful, didn't I?" he cried in frustration.

"But…"

"No buts Hermione. It was mere luck that I arrived in time, or that animal would have not thought twice before taking your virginity. Was that how you planned your first time to be? With a complete stranger and under the effect of some charm?" he asked angrily, his feelings for her pushed aside, and his care for his best friend kicking in.

"No" she admitted, shaking her head. "But, I had no idea…I mean, I felt like a warmness through my body when I crossed the threshold of the club, but how could I imagine that an official Ministry party would be the theatre of such a thing?" she said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

He sat near her, and hugged her, holding her tight while she stained his shirt with her tears, clinging to him for dear life.

"By the way, how did you manage to find me?" she asked.

"You know, I'd heard rumours about this kind of thing happening at Ministry parties. That's why I came to alert you. Later, I found I couldn't relax, so I decided to come and check the situation to put my worries at ease. I did not know exactly the location of the club, I guess this is the reason why it is kept unknown to the great public" he said, pausing.

"However, when I got in the area, I found a crying young witch on the path, and asked her what her problem was. The spell had already worn off of her, since she had been already fucked, and she was able to tell me everything.

I got to the club, and asked about you, but I was told you'd already left. Luckily, one young guy took me apart and told me he had seen you leave with that animal and where he lived. He told me he did not approve what happened in the parties, but that he could do nothing to prevent it, and that I was to hurry if I wanted to save you"

He rocked her back and forth, like a child, while talking, and finally she stopped sobbing.

Hermione managed a weak smile at him. "Thanks for saving me once again, Harry" she said, and wanted to kiss him really badly.

"What are friends for?" he said, and in that moment he hurt her probably more that losing her virginity to a stranger could. She wanted to be so much more than his friend…

But truth was that he wanted that too, although he had kept it hidden till that moment.

"Harry, can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course you can"

"Don't leave me tonight" she said, leaning into him some more.

"I won't"

Soon later they decided it was better to go to bed. She went to change in the bathroom, while he discarded his shoes and lay on the bed, wondering how was he to go through the night without acting on his feelings.

Minutes later, she came back wearing her nightgown, and Harry thought he had never seen someone look more angelic.

"You're beautiful" he blurted out before he could restrain himself.

She blushed. "Don't say things you don't mean" she said, her voice trembling just the tiniest bit.

"I'm not" he said, gazing at her, his green eyes dark with something she could not recognize. However, she gulped at his look.

Once she was in bed, he spoke again. To Hell with the patience and giving her time.

He wanted her badly, and was going to tell her that.

"Hermione, when I saw what he was doing to you…I wanted to rip him in pieces, even more than Voldemort. I could not stand you going through that, wanna know why?" he started.

She shuddered thinking about what she risked, and then images of Voldemort bursting into pieces from within, ancient magic acting on him moments later he tortured her flashed in her mind.

"Why?" she asked, almost whimpering.

"Because I am madly in love with you, Hermione Granger" he said, caressing her cheek.

Breath caught in her throat, and she did not believe what she was hearing.

"Did you say…?"

"That I love you, yes" he said, sure of being rejected, but steeling his resolve to face it. He could no more go on without her knowing.

Suddenly he felt himself pinned down on the bed by her body, her lips crashing on his own, and her tongue probing his mouth.

He responded as eagerly, ravishing her mouth with his tongue. He had dreamed about this, but nothing could prepare him for the erupting of fireworks that started behind his eyelids when their tongues met, over and over.

Moments, or minutes, or was it hours? later, they parted.

"I love you too, Harry" she said, stroking his hair gently. "This is why I left. To try and forget my love for you, as I didn't think myself good enough for you, and knew you would never look at me that way"

"Well, you were sorely mistaken, miss" he said, caressing her back.

"That I was" she giggled.

"This is a first" he grinned at her.

"What?"

"You're wrong, and you're giggling too. Both things I never associated with Hermione Granger, best witch in Hogwarts in a century or so" he teased her.

She chuckled, looking at him. "Harry, please, make love to me tonight" she asked then.

"You sure? Even after all what has happened? We can wait, you know…"

"No, Harry. I want you badly, I've since seventh year. Please, show me how much you love me"

And so he did. Soon her nightgown was on the floor, along with his shirt, as she grazed his chest with her nails, and kept kissing his nipples. He groaned in pleasure, but then decided she needed some entertainment too.

So he rolled them over, and kissed his way down from her neck, where he found a particularly sensitive spot who made her moan his name loudly, to the valley between her breasts, and then he started kissing the soft mounds lovingly, slowly working his teasing toward the erect nipples, then engulfing one with his mouth, the other between his fingers.

Then he switched places, granting both nipples the same attention, before kissing her hardly, trying to make her feel the raw passion he had for her.

She moaned into his mouth, caressing his bulge through his trousers and eliciting a guttural groan from him.

That turned her on lots, and she felt her own knickers dampening more and more. With tantalizing slow pace she freed him from his trousers and boxers before grabbing him with her soft hand, and start pumping him, now and then running her thumb over the tip of his shaft, smearing the drops of pre-cum over it.

Then she put it in her mouth, and started bobbing her head up and down his length, licking his sides and tip softly with her tongue and keeping him groaning.

Soon he moved her head, as he knew he was going to cum soon he she did not stop. Then he placed his head between her legs, and started teasing her, kissing along her legs, starting from her ankles, to reach slowly her tights, making her moan and call his name louder and louder.

"Harry, please…" she begged him, and he complied.

Bringing his lips to her slit, he flicked his tongue inside her, and could feel her juices pour into his mouth. Soon he moved to take between his lips the bundle of nerves that was her clit, making her shudder while he inserted slowly one finger in her.

Soon she come hard, almost passing out from the pleasure, reaching tops she had never neared before.

Oh, she had had her fair amount of orgasms toughing herself thinking of him, back in the U.S.A., but nothing could be compared to this.

Then he slid into her, gently, and found the wall representing her virginity. Looking at her one last time, and gaining a small nod as reassurance, he pushed through it, and she stiffened for some moments.

He knew this was going to happen, so he stopped till she started moving, to signal him the pain was gone.

Then he slid back and forth, slowly at first, then quicker and deeper, till he felt his groin tighten, and with two more thrusts he spilled himself inside her.

That was enough to drive Hermione over the edge again, and then they lay, spent, on her bed.

"I love you, Hermione Granger" he said, caressing her hair lovingly, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you too, Harry Potter" she said before they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
